Talk:The Time of My Life/@comment-4441793-20130602101033/@comment-4441793-20130602115754
I'll try to get straight to the point to save time and space. @Nick There's no need for further words from me to you because we are 100% on the same page <3. @Dave What Nick should have ''said was, the Degrassi writers/producers appear to prejudiced towards black characters, not ''minorities. ''Alli, for example, is a well-liked character with plenty of development and screentime. Yes, she's a woman of color but she's not black. There is also a prejudice towards Asians(oriental) on Degrassi but I'd rather hear Annie's brilliance on that if she ever wants to respond. It's short and simple, there are only three black characters that the writers did anything major with: Jimmy, Liberty and now, Dallas. And there is ONE, and I mean, ONE black character that can truly be considered popular and fangirled over: Dallas So, I am PISSED at the writers but I also see some prejudice within the fandom.....there's A LOT of it, but not everyone is guilty of it. So, I would never generalize. You may be thinking: "WTF, Jimmy WAS a popular character" '''JIMMY BROOKS ' There wasn't anything special about Jimmy's fandom if you ask me. I honestly didn't feel like the viewers had any REAL love for Jimmy's character. He just wasn't hated on. He was appreciated but I honestly believe most fans could have taken him or left him, if it came down to it. At the end of the day, Jimmy was outshined by his white peers such as Sean, Craig and most of all, Spinner. The only white characters that Jimmy was more popular than were the white characters that were hated. If a white character was loved, Jimmy was loved the least. LOL I even pointed out to Cam(my boo-boo) how he put Jimmy and Liberty LAST on his top ten favorite male and female characters, respectively. So.....what was so special about Jimmy's "fandom"? The writers didn't really do Jimmy wrong. I'll acknowledge that. Liberty Van Zandt She was well-developed but she had JUST as many haters as she had fans. Maybe even more haters. Marisol Lewis The writers are a piece of shit for not developing her. You say "she's not entertaining", well she had POTENTIAL to be and it was never used. The writers didn't give a fuck. Also, she hasn't done ONE THING that can even be considered mean or bitchy in a VERY long time yet YOU and many others are STILL being a bunch of haters. Spinner can lie and indirectly cause a death and a paralysis. Zig can indirectly drive a poor, depressed kid to committ suicide. And all of that shit gets forgiven upon redemption(don't get me wrong, I forgave them too). But Marisol can apologize for telling her best friend's secret, treat Katie with nothing but true kindness and loyalty from that point on and fall in love with a heavyset guy for his heart instead of his looks, and she STILL gets shitted on by the fandom. Maybe some Miley Cyrus looking chick playing Marisol would have gotten better reception. *Rolls Eye* Dave Turner Always been hated by the fans....briefly appreciated when he was briefly relevant...and then back to being hated all over again. Bitches wanna talk about how Andrea Lewis(Hazel) was never given another A-plot because her acting sucked, not because the writers are racist. Even if I DID believe that bullshit excuse, that still doesn't explain why they're not doing ANYTHING big with Dave. Let me tell you something, Jahmil is no Munro, Dylan or Demetrius but he took Smash Into You and he knocked that shit out of the fucking park! GREAT acting! So, what's the writers' excuse? Huh? Exactly. God forbid a relatable, around-the-way looking black guy like Dave get any more spotlight. MIKE DALLAS THIS is the only black character that the writers care about and that the fans go crazy for. At first, I was happy to FINALLY see a black character getting that kind of love....and no, Jimmy did NOT get that ''much love. But to be honest, the fans' reaction to Dallas doesn't impress me and it does not change my view on this topic. The fact of the matter is, Demetrius is DROP-DEAD-GORGEOUS to the point where you can practically FORGET that he's even black! Yes, fans will defend themselves in a heartbeat by claiming that they love Dallas based on his personality and how AMAZINGLY the talented Demetrius Joyette portrays him. But let's keep it funky. I PROMISE you if Dallas was played by some average-looking nigga with the same level of talent as Demetrius has, he would NOT have this many fans. Guaranteed. Accept it or not, black characters are not generally well-received by the fandom and the writers do an overall terrible job with them. It is the writers fault that many of the black characters are bland or undeveloped. The fact that they don't develop most of them does raise suspicions of prejudice. Period. And before you get into the fact that there are also white characters who were undeveloped and disliked such as Bruce, Blue, Derek etc. Keep in mind that there are even MORE white characters who get tons of development and have HUGE fanbases like.....I don't know...90% of them? HELL, let's not even TALK about relevance! People can hate on Hazel because she was irrelevant but that ain't the entire reason. Tell me why people LOVE Owen so much, especially on tumblr? Not so much on the wiki, which is SMALL compared to the tumblr fandom. But Owen is a fairly popular character in the fandom as a whole and people are legit PISSED that he got no development or plots. Why do they care so much? Because whether they admit it or not, it's because he's a SUPER HOT WHITE MALE. <<< That's the reason. I promise you Owen would not have a fanbase if he was black and NO ONE would have shipped Ownya. Period. But meanwhile, niggas wanna whine and say that Connor's "useless, irrelevant ass" needs to "get the fuck off the show". WTF? Owen is literally THE MOST irrelevant current character on the show! But a lot of people actually CARE about him. So, damn right I'm going to question if racial prejudice(and shallowness) is a factor in an example like this! Even I think Owen deserved development and plots because I'm not a hater and I'm not a close-minded bitch. Frankly, I think the only reason why Owen didn't get developed is simply because there already IS a ''hot white jock taking up all the screen-time....Drouche Torres. I left out a lot. But depending on what your response is, I'll come back with more points to make. Dave, I can respect your opinion but you'll NEVER get it. EVER. You're going to think I'm just overreacting but I assure you I am NOT.